In the future mobile internet age, network environment will be very complex, wherein a UE (User Equipment) may probably have multiple connections with the network simultaneously, such as WiFi (Wireless Fidelity), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), LTE (Long Term Evolution) and etc . . . In this case, as for the achievement of various multimedia services on the UE, there will be a plenty of options for network connection. Even the different IP flows of a same service will be probably located in different network connections. In this way, this may possibly appear service interruption resulting from that a certain network connection occurs congestion, while there is vacancy in bandwidth of other network connections, leading to waste of network resources.
FIG. 1 shows the situation of an IP flow connection between a certain UE and network connections in network environment of multi-connection. In this figure, each dotted line corresponds to a network connection of a type of service, wherein numbers 1 to 5 from up to bottom respectively correspond to VOIP (Voice over IP), meeting video, non-meeting video, WEB browse, FTP (File Transfer Protocol) download service, wherein the VOIP and the meeting video are established in connections defined by the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Projects), while the non-meeting video, the WEB browse and the FTP download are established in connections based on non-3GPP. Since downloading the FTP download service, congestion occurs in the connections based on the non-3GPP, the decline of service experience of other services established in the connections based on the non-3GPP can be directly reflected on the UE, such as the phenomenon of discontinuity occurring in the non-meeting video and etc . . .